


life has other plans

by casecous



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, MGS: TPP, The Phantom Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casecous/pseuds/casecous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief moment in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	life has other plans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before TPP and never posted it and now it just makes me sad. AU as in Big Boss and Kaz are building Diamond Dogs together, Venom doesn't exist. Super short.  
> Crossposted from [[x]](http://motherbaes.tumblr.com/post/129596989023/bbkaztpp-snake-rolls-over-expecting-to-grab-a)

Snake rolls over expecting to grab a familiar torso and pull the warmth closer. Instead, he hits a leg and opens his eyes to find Kaz sitting awake against the headboard. He yawns and blinks away the bleariness.

“Kaz, what is it?” he asks while arranging the pillows higher and grabbing his cigar from the ashtray next to him.

“Leg, you know. Usual.” 

Kaz grabs the lighter off the nightstand and flicks it on to the tip of Snake’s cigar, illuminating the space between them in the process. Snake takes a drag and blows the smoke back out before Kaz speaks again.

“You know, I don’t think I ever told you this…When I was a little boy, I broke my arm climbing a fence. It was the most painful thing I had ever experienced at that time. You could see the bone and everything.” He lets out a little huff of laughter. “Afterwards, when the doc was patching me up, I remember asking my mom, ‘Since it has been broken once, does that mean it won’t break again?’ She just smiled.” His face mimics as his fingers worry at a spot on the sheets.  “Told me, ‘If you learn from your mistakes, if you be more careful. Then yes.’ I’d forgotten about that until now.”

“Life has a funny way of reminding us of things,” Snake says finally, his fingers drawing little circles on Kaz’s arm.

“Funny.”

There’s a pause, held with quiet breaths and the smell of smoke, until he continues.

“The thing is…you always think,  _This is it, this is the worst possible thing that can happen to me._ Some lie we tell ourselves to get through the pain, I guess. And whether you’re careful or not, life always has other plans. I lost everything. My leg and my arm, my home….you. And there was that thought again,  _this is the worst possible thing._ But then I got you back and we rebuilt our home, and now I can’t help but worry about what’s next. I’ve played out every possible scenario in my head, and I’m…tired. Of injury after injury. ”

Snake puts out his cigar in the ashtray and turns back around to face Kaz. “Is this you handing in your official resignation for retirement?”

Kaz finally looks toward him and smirks. “Only if you’re coming with, Boss.”

Snake leans up on his elbow to touch Kaz’s face. “Always,” he promises before pressing their lips together, “Whatever happens, we’re together. But first, sleep.” Kaz makes a pleased hum in his throat, letting himself get pulled under.


End file.
